Edging means are commonly used in landscaping to separate lawn from path or garden areas. Generally, the edging means is partly embedded within the ground, to be partly exposed. Different materials have been used, including natural objects such as rocks or wood timbers, or man made objects such as webbings or channels of steel, aluminum or plastic.
One basic appeal edging means has relates to its appearance, including its overall squared or free-flowing shape and including how well it blends in or contrasts with the remaining surroundings. Of course, its durability, versatility, costs and/or ease of installation also affect its appeal and use.
Kit type edging products have particular appeal, as they can be purchased and installed by individual users. Frequently also, such edging products may be of a flexible component part or may have standard parts that can be rearranged slightly, to make it possible to design unique layouts. However, many such kits type edging products are not of wood and when installed, do not yield a quality appearance. Instead, the sizes, shapes and/or materials add nothing distinctive to the overall landscaping effort.